


Chit Chat

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Boundaries, Fluff, M/M, Nevactacus, Playful teasing, Super Short Story, cutesy kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Nevada has a secret fluffy kink lol
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Nevactacus





	Chit Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrianna_m_scovill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/gifts).



“You finished without me?” Caractacus walks into their bedroom as soon as Nevada climaxes.

“Giving your mouth a break.” Nevada looks over on their bed as the inventor takes off his vest and loosens his tie.

“Cheeky bastard,” he laughs as he sits on the bed while Nevada cleans himself off. “Anything you were thinking about?”

Nevada tucks himself away and pauses. How could he admit it was because of him singing a lullaby to his kids? Something about him being so sweet and domestic compelled him to. He had mixed feelings on how soft he was becoming the longer he stayed with Caractacus. Never in a million years would he even think of becoming a family with anyone, and yet.

Caractacus' voice breaks his train of thought. “Cat got your tongue?” He lays his head on his shoulder and rests his hand on his lower abdomen.

Nevada looks down to see the other gazing up at him. How that ever-so-innocent look always stirred something within him. He was still too sensitive to orgasm again. However, that didn’t stop him from thinking about pounding either that mouth or that ass. “It’s gonna get yours in a minute.”

“That long?”

“You begging?”

“No. Only wondering.” Caractacus mindlessly traces the lines of his tattoo.

“Promise not to judge?”

Caractacus raises an eyebrow. “I won’t.”

“I find it fucking hot when you sing to your kids.”

“I? _What?_ ” Caractacus sits up and tilts his head.

“I said not to judge,” Nevada huffs, crossing his arms.

“I’m not. Clarifying what I heard,” Caractacus reassures him. “Promise.” He places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks,” he relaxes. “I know it’s goddamn weird, but something about you being ... _¿Cuál es la palabra?_ ... Fatherly.”

_“Fatherly?”_

“That’s a word, right?”

“It is,” Caractacus nods. “Want me to parent you?”

“God no, _Daddy Dearest_ ,” Nevada snorts.

Caractacus responds with a smirk, “I guess no more singing then.”

“Good. It’ll give my hand a rest.”

“You’ve pleasured yourself more than once while I sing lullabies?” He sounded highly amused.

Nevada bites his lip, “How do you know?”

“I’m a good guesser.”

“Mmm but I didn’t admit to shit.”

Caractacus caresses his chest, “You, my Dear, are easy to read when it comes to that sort of thing.”

“Whatever,” Nevada smiles and then kisses Caractacus. “I’ll let you pretend you are right.”

The other man giggles as he returns a more romantic kiss to him. “I’ll take it.” His hand travels south before Nevada stops him. “ _Oh?_ ”

“Still too sensitive,” Nevada admits.

“Sorry,” Caractacus blushes as he places his hand back on his chest.

“It’s fine.” He pulls him closer. “Later. Surprisingly, I’m enjoying this more.”

“Excellent,” Caractacus smiles. “Now I’m curious. How did you hear me?”

“Walking past and you had the door ajar. So I just stopped and listened. And when you were done, I left and did my thing here. “

“I see.” Caractacus nuzzles him, humming.

“Trying to turn me on?”

“No, just enjoying your company.” He smiles kindly, “Is it working?”

“I knew it,” he says. “And you say I’m easy to read.”

“I wasn’t hiding the fact,” he kisses his temple.

“You really are a smart ass,” Nevada rolls his eyes

“Yet you like me,” Caractacus rubs his chest.

Nevada clicks his tongue, “ _Maybe_.”

Caractacus laughs as he snuggles into him and wraps his arms around his torso. “You haven’t kicked me out of bed.”

“That’s cause you’re holding on to me,” he retorts.

“True. You’re very warm and cuddly.”

“Are you saying I’m soft?”

“You? _Never_ ,” he teasingly pats his tummy.

_“¡Oye!”_

Caractacus snickers, and he gets up.

“Didn’t ask you to leave,” Nevada tries to hide his disappointment.

“I know but I’m off to take a shower.” He unbuttons his shirt and hangs it on a hook. Before he enters the bathroom he looks back, “You can join me if you’d like. Unless you’re still too sensitive.” He sticks his tongue out before closing the door.

Nevada purses his lips, “You’re gonna pay for that, Crackpott.”

“Heard you!” he shouts through the door.

Nevada says mockingly, “ _I wasn’t hiding the fact_.”

Caractacus opens the door again. He was wearing a blue towel wrapped around his waist, “Your accent needs work.”

“Teach me.” Nevada gets up and walks to the bathroom. Before Caractacus says anything he snatches the towel off from him.

“Nev!” His hands quickly cover himself.

“What? You don’t need that to shower,” he replies, tossing it on the counter, and takes off his boxers.

"You got me there." Caractacus turns on the shower and tests the water, “Perfect. Ready for your lesson?”

“Lead the way, _Maestro_ ,” he responds as they climb in.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to Anni. Wanted to write something as a gift for you since you write so much for this little crackship community ;3;


End file.
